In The Name of Love
by Inchan S. Kennedy
Summary: "I will always by your side. No matter what. I swear in the name of love." Ritsu and Mio fiction. Yuri and AU-ness.
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys! I'm back with a new story. After 2 years (or more) I'm finally back. Wait! Why do I make a new story? How about the rests of my uncompleted stories? Ok, don't worry about that. I just want to make a something new. It doesn't mean that I left them behind. I wrote this story because it suddenly flew on my mind. I don't want to let it flow and forget it. So I wrote it down on my blinder. Yeah! It successfully made me sleep so late at night. Well, better did it that night than later. Because it will hard for me to get a 'feel' to write. I hope this story will satisfy all of Mitsu's fans. Since Kyoto Animation and Kakifly are like to tease us, Mitsu fans, at their official pictures, anime, and manga. Happy reading guys! ^w^

**IN THE NAME OF LOVE**

**Chapter One**

**Summary: **"I will always by your side. No matter what. I swear in the name of love."

**Disclaimer: **This story is mine. But Kyoto Animation and Kakifly owns K-ON

**Author: **Intan S. Kennedy a.k.a Jill Valentine ^^ hohoho

**Pairings: **Mio and Ritsu (Mitsu)

**Warnings: **Yuri, AU

**Rate: **T

The members of Houkago Tea Time's life have changed since they'd graduated from high school. Once they were introduced by Sawako-sensei to a music director. They had a jamming session in front of the director. Just one song, it was Fuwa Fuwa Time. But it successfully made the director agreed to make a deal and sign a contract between them. The producer said that their selling points are "cuteness" which the other bands don't have any. Or it could be said that a band like Houkago Tea Time is very unique and totally different with the others. No wonder their first major debut has reached more than 10.000 copies of Fuwa Fuwa Time. Now they are still under Maesawa Hiroyuki Management and Sawako-sensei in charge to be their costume maker.

Yui, Mio, Ritsu, and Mugi are now in the 2nd year of college. They went to the same university as they'd planned at their high school back then. And so does Azusa. Azusa didn't force to attend a same high school as the rests of her senpais. It was her decision. And now, she is in the 1st year of college.

Five of them are live in the same apartment. It's fancy enough in front of ordinary people. There's a private studio music provided only for Houkago Tea Time's members. So they don't have to rent any, Their Apartment only a few blocks away from their university.

Talk about their college, Yui chose Faculty of Education, Science for Mio, Business for Ritsu, History for Mugi, and Art for Azusa. Although they chose a different faculty, it didn't mean that they don't need to meet up or gathering at their university. They have their own so-called 'base camp' at the cafeteria. The cafeteria staffs allow Mugi to serve their 'Tea Time' there. The reason why they only drink Mugi's tea is because they can't leave their routines and trademark of their band since high school.

* * *

><p>"Oh, crap!" Mio looks at her watch as she fastens he steps. "It's late already. I bet everyone is waiting for me at the studio." She mumbled to herself.<p>

It's true that it's almost 10.00 PM. She has just finished her last class. And now the atmosphere of the university is rather quiet and… scary. Mio just realized that she is the only one who walks in the corridors. She gulped nervously and fastens her steps again. But now she feels like someone is following her. She gets paranoid and sometimes takes a glance behind her.

Before she decided to run, someone pulls her hand and takes her into an empty room. Now the person holds Mio's mouth by hand and wrapping her body then closes the door.

Mio is trying to scream and let go of that person's sudden attack. But the person still calms and then shushes her.

"Ssshh… He probably hears us…"

Mio doesn't have any idea what is the person talking and doing about. Wait… I know who this person is! Mio talking to herself.

Mio could hear her own heartbeat and footsteps outside the room. And she could hear someone grumbling. "Tsk! Where did she go? Dammit!"

As the footsteps fading away, the person who was hugging Mio now loosen the wrap from her waist. "Just what the hell are you do… -ing?" She frowned after she looked at the person. "W-Who a-are y-y-you?" Now she is stuttering all of the sudden.

"It's meh…" The person brushes up her bangs. Mio can see her forehead shining in the dark. Mio stunned.

I can't realize it was Ritsu. I mean, I know it was her voice. But I can't recognize her with her bangs down. And… is it me, or now she has a same height with me? Mio thinks too much while she stunned.

"Oi, Mio!" Ritsu moves her hand ups and downs in front of Mio. "Don't tell me you're shocked because of my appearance tonight?" Ritsu grinned and started to tease Mio.

Mio got blushed in her face and then landed her fist in Ritsu's head. "Cut it out!" She yelled.

"Ow… Ow… Ow…" Ritsu groaned. "What was that for?"

"First of all, you've freaking me out by done a sudden such things. Secondly…" Mio stops her sentence and looked away "… d-don't act like you're a c-cool guy in front of me!" Mio hides her blush.

Ritsu smirked. "But I didn't act like one." Then another whack landed on her head.

"Keep teasing me or you'll receive any of this!" Mio clenched her fist.

"Ouch… At least you should thank me." Ritsu said with a little pout as she rubs her poor head.

Mio feels guilty to Ritsu. "I… I'm sorry…"

"Hey, I said you should thank me. Not to say sorry to me. Nah, whatever. I'm just glad I made it in time."

"What do you mean?" Mio gives Ritsu a frowned look.

Ritsu sighed and smiles to Mio. "I know you'll have an extra class today. So I decided to pick you up. But when I was going to approach you, I saw a strange guy stared at you since you were out from your class room. I have a bad feeling about that and it ended up like this. And I guess he is one of your fan club members." Ritsu explained the whole thing.

"B-but still… You don't have to do that." Mio pouted her mouth.

"Gosh, Mio… Don't be stubborn like that! Even if I don't want to do that, my instinct always moves by itself. Come on, do you think how long we've known each other?" Ritsu runs her right hand in front of Mio asking to grab hers. "Come on, everyone is waiting for us. Or do you want to stay here all night long?"

Once again, Mio gives Ritsu a frowned look. "Why do we have to holding hands?"

"Because I don't want you lose my track out of this campus and then taken by a strange- OW, OW, OW!" Ritsu didn't finish her last sentence because suddenly Mio grabs her hand tightly.

"Can we go now?" Mio gives a glare to Ritsu.

"Y-yes, 'Maam!" Ritsu saluted jokingly to Mio.

None of them start to talk while they're walking through all of their campus' corridors. Ritsu seems enjoying the moment. But in the other side Mio is blushing so badly beside her.

"T… Thanks…" Mio breaks the silence between them.

"Huh? For what?" Ritsu raised one of her eyebrow.

"For what you did to save me. I can't imagine what will happen if you weren't there to save me."

"Let's just say that you owe me one." Ritsu grinned.

"What do you mean?"

"I want you to do a favor…"

"W-what is it?"

"I'll tell you later after practice tonight at the roof."

"I'm just hoping that I won't hear a silly request from you there."

"Hmm… I guess…" Ritsu puts her hand under her chin. "It's a serious one."

What? A serious one? I've never seen her being serious after all this time. She always fooling, joking, and teasing around me. Should I believe her? Mio's mind talking.

Not taking too long, Ritsu and Mio arrived at their band's private music studio. As usual, Ritsu barging inside the studio. It's her behavior since she was in high school or even middle school.

"We're back!" Ritsu shouted after barging inside the studio.

"Sorry for taking so long." Mio apologize and closes the door.

"Welcome back Mio-chan, Ric-… chan?" Yui doubted that the person who came along with Mio isn't Ritsu. "Who is this guy? Don't tell me you already have a boyfriend, Mio-chan!"

"What the heck are you talking about, Yui? It's me!" Once again Ritsu brushes up her bangs and shows her shiny forehead. Mio face-palmed.

"Oh, it's you after all, Ricchan." Yui stared at Ritsu's forehead.

"What do you mean by 'after all'? Anyway, where are Mugi and Azusa?"

"Mugi-chan wants to make a tea and Azunyan said she'll help her. Oh, there they are!"

Mugi and Azusa just got inside the studio from another door which connected to a small kitchen. Both of Mugi and Azusa stunned for a while after seeing Mio came with a stranger.

"Mio-senpai…" Azusa's mouth gaping.

"Mio-chan… Who is he? Is he your boyfriend?" Mugi asked the same question which Azusa wanted to.

"Do I really have to rephrase my words and showing them my 'shiny forehead'?" Ritsu sweat-dropped then explained anything what had happened between her and Mio.

* * *

><p>After one hour practicing and had a few cups of tea, they are started to excuse going to their own room. Their eyes and faces are look tired. Become a current shining star and a college student is sure gives them a hard time to manage.<p>

"Hey, Mio! Let's…" When Ritsu is about to ask Mio, the black-haired girl suddenly lays her head on Ritsu's shoulder. Ritsu sighed in defeat. "I guess I'll tell her later." Ritsu smiled and lifted Mio up and takes to her own room. She chuckled and mumbled about Mio's weight.

"There 'ya go." Ritsu lays Mio down on her bedroom. "Phew… Finally." Ritsu puts a blanket on Mio. "Have a nice dream, Ms. Scardy Cat." Ritsu smiled and gives a light kiss on Mio's forehead then leaving Mio's room with a slight blush on her face.

* * *

><p>It's 7.00 AM and the sun is shining outside. Slowly Mio opens her eyes and rubs them. After yawning, she realized that she is on her own bed. "How I ended up here?" Suddenly Mio got paranoid again and looks beside her. Nobody. Then she got up from bed and went to the living room. No one. She sighed in relief. "Maybe Ritsu and the others asked my bodyguard to bring me here last night." Then Mio went to the bathroom.<p>

After preparing to go to their college, the Houkago Tea Time members decided to go together. It's been a long time they didn't go together to their campus. When they are arrived at the campus, they've got a strange looks from other student. Usually, when they arrive, the other students greet them warmly.

"Ri-Ritsu… What's going on here?" Mio said with a worried tone.

Ritsu gulped "No idea…"

Mio could hear some of male students saying "I wish I was that _guy…_" or "Dammit! She has a boyfriend already! I don't have any chances to be her boyfriend anymore!" Now it's Mio's turn to gulp. I have a bad feeling about this.

"Uh… senpais. Why are so many people over there?" Azusa pointed to a bulletin board which crowded by so many people.

Without anymore thought, five of them are approaching the crowd and try to see what the 'magnet' is. They're shocked when they read the tagline: "Hot News" and saw some pictures posted on the article. The pictures are about two persons, a black-long-haired girl and a brunette guy walking together with holding hands in the night.

"Oh, God… Now what's gonna happen?" Ritsu said as she slaps her own forehead.

Mio could only stunned when she read the title of the 'hot news'; "Houkago Tea Time's Beautiful Singer is already TAKEN"

_-TBC__ (To Be Continued)__-_

* * *

><p>How was the story? Bad? Sorry about that… And I think this story is a bit plain without any… ahem, you know, lemony part. But since the rate is T, I think I'll skip the part XD<p>

And I was a bit confused about the title. I ended up with Hikasa Youko's (Mio's voice actress) song title.

All of the reviews are welcome. I know my English is sucks. Well, it's not my native language after all. But please bear with it.

Shall I give you a spoiler of the next chapter? X3

Okay, here I go.

**Spoiler: **Mio confused how to deal with all of her fans. Most of HTT fans are about to hate them because they thought that Mio has a boyfriend. But Ritsu has an idea to settle those things down.

Hahahaha. Not so good nor enough to be a spoiler. And I apologize in advance if the next chapter will be delayed due to my first semester of my college mid-term.

The reason why I pick a story about how Mio deal with her fans is because I was inpired by K-ON Japanese fans (especially males) who always doing such a stupid things when they know that one of K-ON's voice actress has a boyfriend.

And one thing, I've been hibernated in FFn. So I don't really know the newest rules here. If you don't mind, can you explain it?

Once again, I need your reviews. Thank you very much *bows*


	2. Chapter 2: The Manager

Whoaaaa~! Today is the first day of my mid-term. Sigh… I can't concentrate at all. So I decided to continue my Mitsu ficts last night and two days ago. Well, I'm working on another story of Mitsu. But it's still not published yet. Okay, enough for the chit-chat. Happy reading~ :D

Anyway, I make two OCs in this and next chapters. One is the HTT Manager and... a guy. Nyehehehehe~ :3

* * *

><p><strong>IN THE NAME OF LOVE<strong>

**Chapter Two: The Manager-sama**

**Summary: **"I will always by your side. No matter what. I swear in the name of love."

**Disclaimer: **This story is mine. But Kyoto Animation and Kakifly owns K-ON

**Author: **Intan S. Kennedy a.k.a Jill Valentine ^ ^ hohoho

**Pairing(s): **Mio and Ritsu (Mitsu)

**Warning(s): **Yuri, AU, OC

**Rate: **T

**THE HOUKAGO TEA TIME'S BEAUTIFUL SINGER IS ALREADY "TAKEN"**

We've got these pictures last night. It was about 10:00 AM they were walking together with holding each other's hands. We don't have any idea who the heck is this luckiest guy. Is he a new transferred student at our university? Has anyone ever seen this guy around here? This is sure a big mystery for us, HTT fans. And of course it's a 'heart-breaking' one to all of Mio Fan Club members. Let's wait until the owner of angel voice confirms this case by herself.

-_The Paparazzi-_

_Tsk! Paparazzi… _Ritsu groused on her mind after read the whole news. Of course no one knows that the guy on those pictures is Ritsu. Because Ritsu usually wears a yellow-hair-band like today.

Mio still stunned in shock because of this. _I have to confirm it now. I'll tell them that this guy is Ritsu. And this mess won't last anymore!_

When Mio is about to say something, Ritsu puts her hand on Mio's shoulder. Mio gives a 'huh?' look to the brunette girl. Then Ritsu gives a 'don't worry' smile to the black-haired girl.

Suddenly, someone gives a microphone in front of Mio. And then camera-flashes started to blink on HTT members eyes. Considering this as a bad situation, there are about 5 men wearing black coat coming from nowhere and make a barrier between them and so-called 'Paparazzi'. And they're known as HTT Bodyguards.

"Can you tell us who is he, Mio-san? And since when you knew him?" One of the Paparazzi started to ask Mio some questions. Then it becomes a total mess in the morning when all of the questions aren't answered by Mio.

"We are sorry but Mio-chan and we have to attend our morning classes now." Mugi lowered her head and bows a bit and excused them to leave the crowd. Three of their bodyguards won't let the Paparazzi chase the five girls while the two of their bodyguards still guarding them to their classroom.

* * *

><p><em>-Mio's POV-<em>

I can't concentrate to the lecturer this time. Too many worried thoughts on my mind now. Geez... Why Ritsu tried to stop me when I was going to tell that the guy is her? I don't want this problem will affect on HTT rating. Oh, God... What should I do?

"Akiyama-san!" The lecturer called me and makes me back to reality.

"Y-Yes, Sir?" I replied nervously and get up from my seat.

"Pay attention to our lesson today. The 3rd semester exam is coming up."

"I-I'm sorry, Sir..." I lowered my head as an apology and return to my seat position.

This is the first time I can't concentrate to my college because of this problem. The previous problem didn't bug me like this. Someone who look-alike me uploaded her kissing photo with her boyfriend. Then she apologized the day after and explained to the press that it wasn't me. But this problem is totally complicated. If I tell them that the guy is actually Ritsu, what if those paparazzi think that Me and Ritsu are dating? Hunnnnhhh! I can't think straight!

_Rrrrrrr... _Something inside my pocket vibrating and snaps me back into reality. I pick up my cell phone. I flipped it under my desk. It's an incoming call. Wait... What? Manager is calling me? Is she already know what happened in this morning?

"Okay, before we continue to the next chapter, I'll let you to do a self-study for 30 minutes. Please be quite."

Great. Self-study. I have to answer this call and explain to the Manager the truth behind this mess. "Umm, Sir. May I go to the toilet?" I said after I raised my right hand.

"Sure." The lecturer allows me to go to the toilet. To answer my call exactly.

I ran hurriedly to the toilet. My cell phone won't stop vibrating. I know it's urgent, but can't she call me at the lunch break?

"Hello?" I answer the Manager's call.

"I know you're in the middle of a class. I just want to tell you that we will discuss something at 04:00 PM at my office." She hang up the phone and didn't give me any chance to speak.

I look on my cell's screen. There is one unread message. It's from Ritsu.

**From: Ritsu**

**Subject: Yo!**

**Message: Don't push yourself because of this problem. Let's solve this together.**

**P.S**

**I hope you remember your promise last night.**

Huh? Promise? Did I make an appointment with her…? Oh! She wanted to talk with me at the roof!

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _Oh, great. Low battery. I guess I have to go back to my classroom.

_-End of Mio's POV-_

* * *

><p><em>-Ritsu's POV-<em>

The Manager wants me and the others to come to her office this afternoon to discuss something. It might be our problem. Well, this is my fault after all. If only I put my yellow head-band last night… I hope the Manager won't scold me and Mio.

Talk about Mio, she didn't reply my message that I sent at morning classes. I guess she didn't read it. Never mind. I'll chill down myself at the roof alone tonight.

We promised that we will come to the Manager's office together with our limo. So I waited in front of my faculty's gate. Tokyo University is sure has a large area. It's about 300 meters from the main gate to my faculty's gate. Usually, I walk to Mio's faculty after my entire classes end. Mio's faculty is my faculty neighbor. But Eric, one of our bodyguards was ordered by Mio to call and told me to wait at my faculty gate. Even if I insist that I'll come to Mio's faculty first, I don't have any choice but grant her request. It's because too many reporters at Mio's faculty gate. It would be a troublesome if Mio and I walk together again. I ordered Eric and 2 of his mates guarding Mio.

Not taking too long, our limo arrived. I open the passenger's door and come in. I see Mio's face look down.

"Hey, Mio…" I poke her shoulder.

"Huh? Yes?" My poke successfully made Mio faces me.

"You look tired. Are you feeling not well?" I ran my palm to Mio's forehead. I don't feel any sign of fever from her forehead.

"I'm fine… I'm just…" Mio didn't finish her sentence. Then there is a sound of stomach growl. And it's Mio's.

"Pftt-" I tried my best not to laugh. But failed. "Bwahahahahahahahaha!"

Mio's face heating up then… **TWACK! **She gives me a punch on my head. "Are you really supposed to laughing at me like that? I didn't take my lunch because those Paparazzi were around my faculty…" She looks away from me to the window.

"O-Okay… I'm terribly sorry. But really, you make me worried because of your starving." I smiled to her. I can see that she's still blushing. I search something inside my bag. "Here, take my melon bread." I offer melon bread to her.

"T-Thanks…" She takes my offer.

"Hey, Mio… About…"

"Hm?" She is curious what will I talk about. But judging from her respond, I think my guess was right. She didn't read my message.

"Uhm, nothing nothing! Forget it. Huh?" I see a melon cream at the edge of Mio's lips. "Eat your bread properly, will 'ya?" I sweep the cream from her lips by my right thumb.

I accidentally look at Mio's grey eyes without a blink. We keep staring each other's eyes and it becomes a pause between us.

"Ricchan! Mio-chan! Sorry for make you two wait so long here!" The air-headed girl, Yui come inside our limo and successfully breaks the moment between me and Mio.

I pull back my hand to my lap and Mio looks away to the window again. We both are blushing now. Well, I feel like that I caught up steal something by the owner.

"A-A-A… N-No… I-It's not that long, Y-Y-Yui. Ha-ha-ha…" I give Yui a fake smile. And I just realized that our limo was stopped for 5 minutes in front of Yui's faculty gate.

_-End of Ritsu's POV-_

* * *

><p><em>-Mio's POV-<em>

What is this feeling? Why my heart is beating so fast? I was just staring at Ritsu's amber eyes but why I'm feeling like this? Thanks to Yui who broke the situation. I'm sure if Yui didn't show up, me and Ritsu would become silly.

"Hey, hey! What do you think the Manager will say at the meeting this time?" Thanks Yui. You're an air-headed. So you didn't pay any attention on what we were doing before you come in.

"Hmm… Maybe for our next performance. Or maybe…" Ritsu gives a pause between her answer for Yui's question.

"Or what, Ricchan?" Yui started to feel curious.

"Maybe we will discuss about what happened between me and Mio last night..." Ritsu continued.

"Eh? So the guy on the pictures was you, Ricchan?" There's a pause between our conversation after Yui saying that.

"Yui..." Ritsu calls Yui with a straight face.

"Yes?" Yui tilts her head with an innocent face.

"Did your head get hit before you come here?" Ritsu said as she face-palmed herself.

"No." Yui shakes her head. What a straight answer!

"Yui, don't you remember that you were mistaken Ritsu as someone else when Ritsu and I arrived at our studio last night?" I'm explaining this time.

"Oh! Of course I remember! But the person at those photos is wearing a black hoody. I thought that news was right that Mio-chan already have a boyfriend."

"I took off my hoodie before we entered the studio." Ritsu said as she put her arms at the back of her head.

"But why you didn't wear your yellow hair-band, Ricchan?"

"My hair was still wet. I feel unconfortable wearing my hair-band with my wet hair. Anyway, why you're asking like those troublesome Paparazzi, Yui?"

"Because I'm curious. This is the first time you went with your bangs down, Ricchan!" I'm agree with you, Yui.

"Oh, Ritsu. It seems that you have a same height with me now." I changed the topic for our conversation.

"Really? I didn't notice it at all. What? Do you feel lost or something?" Ritsu said and smirks.

Why she always teasing me and makes me want to punch her head? "Explain it why or you'll recieve 'this' again!" I clenched my fist in front of her.

"O-Okay... Well, I worked out since we graduated from high school and started to play basketball at my faculty and swimming once a week at our apartment. As you see, now I have an ideal body and a bit taller than you, Mio-chuan. Ohohoho~" She proud herself. And that's what makes me punch Ritsu on her head for the second time. "...in the end, you ended up punching me, Mio-san..."

"Serves you right!"

* * *

><p>The clock says it's 3:50 PM. And we arrived at our management building. It seems pretty quite because most of the staffs are done with their shift. Our Manager's office is at the 5th floor. None of us started to talk after entered this building. Everyone is so silent, including me. I think we have the same thought on our mind. Will the Manager scolds us? I hope no... Well, we don't have any idea what will we discuss at today's sudden meeting.<p>

Ritsu knocks the Manager's office door twice. And we can hear she says "Come in" from inside.

"Excuse us... WHOAAA!" Ritsu shocked because a sharp thing like a bow get stuck to the door above her head.

"Whoops, sorry. The door blocks the target." The Manager said with an innocent face.

"THAT WAS DANGEROUS, MANAGER-SAMA! Are you trying to kill me?" Ritsu shouted.

"Okay, okay... I'm sorry. Come on in and have a seat. We'll begin our meeting today."

"I have an anouncement that you guys will have a live concert at Summer Festival 2 months later. So, you guys have to..."

"Summer Festival?" All of us repeated the Manager then looking at each other.

"Hoy, I haven't finish my words!" Said the Manager.

"Hiro-san! You're not lying, are you?" Ritsu asked and got up from her seat.

"Of course I'm not. Why did you ask?"

Our eyes are sparkling and say "Horaaaay!" together.

"Finally! One of our dreams comes true!" Ritsu said dramatically. Yeah, it's our dream to have a concert at Summer Festival when we attended one once in high school back then.

"Don't be too happy. You have to compose new single and release it a week before the concert."

"Don't worry, Hiro-san! We will make a brand new single for the concert! Right guys?"

"Oooosh!" We replied Ritsu's optimist-ness.

Hiroyuki-san, our Manager smiles and sigh in defeat. "That's the spirit, everyone. And the next discussion is... about Ricchan and Mio." Hiroyuki-san changed our smile into a worry-look.

_-TBC (To Be Continued)-_

* * *

><p>The first OC appeared as HTT Manager; Maesawa Hiroyuki. I choose this name from U&amp;I ~Yuuhi no Kirei na Ano Oka de~'s composer (you can listen to this song from K-ON! ORIGINAL SOUNDTRACK Vol.2). The 2nd OC will appear in the next chapter.<p>

Oh, I'm sorry for my mistake in the 1st chapter's spoiler for this chapter. I wrote that Ritsu would settle down the problem. That's exactly for the 3rd chapter. I was planned to write that in this chapter. But I wrote too much and didn't give any chance to tell you what Ritsu will do to solve the problem.

And here's the spoiler for the 3rd chapter.

**Spoiler: **There will be a confession moment between Ritsu and Mio. Then, Ritsu meets with her Elementary School's friend. And that makes Ritsu gets the idea to solve the problem.

Well yeah, I made Mio and Ritsu's friendship started from Middle School.

Anyway, thanks for the reviews! I'm glad that this fict got some responds from the other experienced author. I'll try my best to fix my grammar and improve my writing skills. Don't forget to review this chapter too!

Last but not least, wish me luck for my Japanese Literature mid-term T_T


	3. Chapter 3: Confession

GYAAAH! I'm so sorry for the delay! You can blame my laziness! DX

My mid-term is over. So I can focus on my fanfiction projects. No time for chit-chat. Happy reading~!

* * *

><p><strong>IN THE NAME OF LOVE<strong>

**Chapter Three: Confession**

**Summary: **"I will always by your side. No matter what. I swear in the name of love."

**Disclaimer: **This story is mine. But Kyoto Animation and Kakifly owns K-ON

**Author: **Intan S. Kennedy a.k.a Jill Valentine ^ ^ hohoho

**Pairing(s): **Mio and Ritsu (Mitsu)

**Warning(s): **Yuri, AU, OC

**Rate: **T

* * *

><p><em>-Mio's POV-<em>

"That's the spirit, everyone. And then for the next discussion is... about Ricchan and Mio." Hiroyuki-san changed our smile into a worry-look.

"About that... We-We're sorry..." I apologized immediately.

"At this rate, most of your fanboys are quit from HTT fandom. They're so troublesome. Even those Paparazzi and reporters still make this news as a gossip, your fanboys already consider this as the truth." Hiroyuki-san made us speechless.

"W-Why don't we just tell them that the guy is Ritsu-senpai?" Azusa gave us her recommendation.

"And they will make you more popular, Ricchan!" Yui seems agreed with Azusa's idea.

"That's out of the point, Yui. They will think that Mio and Ritsu are dating. And that'll become the worst." Hiroyuki-san rejected Azusa's suggestion. "So, what will you say, Mio? Ritsu?"

Both of me and Ritsu are speechless. I really don't have a single idea how to deal with this problem.

"It seems like you have to think first before we hold a press-conference the day after tomorrow. So, let's call it for today. Thanks for coming. You can leave now." All of us stand up from our seat and bow down before leave Hiroyuki-san's office.

_-End of Mio's POV-_

* * *

><p><em>-Ritsu's POV-<em>

Argh! That aunty gave me a difficult homework. I really have to take this problem seriously. I don't want to burden Mio with this problem after all. I hope I'll get a revelation tonight.

"Mio..." I called Mio with a soft voice.

"Hm?"

"Don't over think about it."

"You too..."

I can see that she is troubled from her face. It's all my fault! Dammit!

"It's not your fault, Ritsu. And it doesn't mean that we all are blaming you." She put her elbow on the passenger's door near the window to hold her head.

"What are you now? A mind-reader? Hey, are you okay? You look pale."

"I'm fine. I'm just sleepy." She's yawning and stretched both of her arms. "Ritsu, may I sleep on your shoulder?"

"S-Sure..."

A few minutes later, Mio already drifted into her dreamland. I take a glance to her peacefully face. Very cute... That face... is the face that I want to protect with all of my might.

"You two looks like a couple, Ricchan." Mugi said with a giggle.

"Ahahahah. Thanks God, Mio is sleeping right now. So she doesn't need to heat up her blood pressure because of your words, Mugi." I scratched at the back of my head. "Anyway, I don't want to involve you guys into this problem. So, let me and Mio solve this problem."

"There's no way we could only watch, Ricchan!" Yui spoke up. "Your problem is our problem. Right, Azunyan? Mugi-chan?"

"That's right Ritsu-senpai. We'll help you anything we can do to solve our problem." Azusa supports Yui and so does Mugi.

"Thanks guys... You're the best pal I've ever met!"

After took 15 minutes on the road, we finally arrived at our apartment. And now I don't feel like I have to wake Mio up. But it will hard to carry her to her room since we're inside the limo. I don't have the other choice except wake her up.

"Oi, Mio… We're arrived." I shook her body gently.

"Hnnn… Yeah, you right…" Mio rubbed her eyes. "Thanks for lending me your shoulder, Ritsu."

"No prob!" I gave Mio a grin.

_-End of Ritsu's POV-_

* * *

><p><em>-Mio's POV-<em>

I don't know why I'm so sleepy this time. It's still 05:00 PM. Maybe I have to take a nap again. I set the alarm at 7 PM to take a bath and study. We were agreed that we won't have a practice session for tonight after all. And I'll meet Ritsu at the roof as I promised last night.

Without changing my clothes, I plop on my own bed. Phew… Today is so tiring for me. As what Ritsu said, I don't have to push myself. I'll make sure my mind will refresh again after taking a nap.

Now I realized that Ritsu is softer to me lately. What's gotten into her? And… I want to see her with her bangs down again. Oh, no! I feel this feeling again. This feeling is confusing! "Does it mean that I'm… falling in love with Ritsu? No, No, No!" I shook my head and buried my blushing face to the pillow. This is the first time I'm being like this.

"If I'm really falling in love with her, will she return her feeling too? But…" I remember what Hiroyuki-san said before. It will become the worst if me and Ritsu are dating.

"Argh! Whatever! I'll sleep!"

* * *

><p><strong>Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing<strong>_. _The alarm ringing and wakes me up. I get up from bed lazily and go to the bathroom. The water from shower refreshed my mind.

After took 10 minutes of bathing, I feel that my stomach is growling once again. Oh, yeah. I forgot that I haven't eat anything since mid-day until now. I take my cell phone from my bag. Oh, I forgot that it's still charging. But don't worry. This apartment provided a phone in every room. I use the phone to call Eric.

"This is Eric speaking. Who is it?"

"Eric, this is me, Mio. I need your help."

"Oh, I'm sorry for my rudeness, Akiyama-san. What can I help you?"

"Can you take a dinner for me from this apartment's resto? I straight to the point.

"Sure. Do you need anything else, Akiyama-san?"

"No. Thank you in advance. I'll hang up now."

Actually, there's a kitchen in my room. But I'm not in the mood to cook. Besides, I only can cook a simplified food.

One minute passed and the doorbell of my room ringing. I approach the door and ask "Who is it?" before I open the door.

"It's me, Akiyama-san."

"Eric?" I jumped in shock then unlocked by the card-key and open the door. "That was quick!"

"I was at the resto when you called me, Akiyama-san."

"Oh, that was a nice timing, huh? Anyway, how many times should I tell you that call me 'Mio' is fine?"

"My apology, Akiyama-san. I don't feel right if I call you like that." Eric lowered his head a bit.

"It can't be helped then…" I sighed in defeat. "Once again, thank you very much. I'm sorry if I'm relying too much on you."

"It's okay, Akiyama-san. This is my job after all. Well then, I'll take my leaving now. Enjoy your dinner, Akiyama-san." Eric bowed down and leaves.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for the meal!" I said after I finished my dinner.<p>

I look up to the clock. It's 07:30 PM. Maybe Ritsu is waiting for me at the roof. I locked my room first before leaving.

I walk straight to the elevator. I press the upside-triangle button and waiting for the elevator's door opens automatically. **Ding**_. _The elevator's door opened and I come in. I press the 25th floor button.

When the elevator reached at the 25th floor, I'm out immediately. There's an indoor pool, a mini soccer field, and a mini bar. I follow the path on the wall beside the elevator. The sign on the path is 'Roof'. I walk through the stairs. Then, now I'm on the top of my own apartment. This is the first time I come to the roof. The floor is covered by an imitation grass. But it looks so real. There are wire walls at the every side of the roof. It's about 3 meters tall.

I'm looking around. It seems like that no one at the roof except me. Then I take a peek to look down at the side of the wire-wall. My eyes went wide in fear when I look down. I just realized how high my apartment is! I stunned and I can feel that my feet are trembling. I'm scared of height! I think I'm gonna faint. I fall on my knees. I don't have any strength to stand up anymore.

_-End of Mio's POV-_

* * *

><p><em>-Ritsu's POV-<em>

I let out a long sigh. Mio didn't read my message this morning. I guess I'll go to the roof alone again. I need a fresh air to chill down my mind and get an idea to solve the problem.

When I opened the door to the roof, I was shocked. I see a black-haired girl trembling at the side of the roof.

"MIO!" I shouted and approach her. "Mio! What happened?" I asked her worriedly. But Mio didn't answer my question. Then slowly, Mio hugs me.

"Ri-… Ritsu… I-… I'm s-scared…" Mio's voice sounded terrible. She's trembling all over her body.

I hug her back. "W-What makes you scared?"

"H-Height… I-… I don't know if our apartment is so high…" She paused for a while and then continues her words. "You can laugh at me and I'll punish you afterwards…" She tighten her grabs on my hoodie.

I smile and pat her head. "How can I'm laughing this time?"

She pushes me with her little power and breaks the hug. "S-… Stupid Ri-Ritsu…" She's sobbing.

I chuckled a little. I sweep the tears on her cheeks. "Better?"

Mio nodded in reply.

"Good. You can walk? I'll give you a piggy-back to bring you back to your room if you can't."

"I don't want to go back inside yet. Let's have a seat over there." Mio pointed to the roof's door. "Help me to stand up… Whoaa~"

"Hey, ho!" I lifted Mio up and brought her to the center of the roof right beside the door. "There 'ya go!" I put Mio into her sit position.

"I told you to help me to stand up-"

"So? It's faster, isn't it?" I cut her sentence and give her a grin.

"Wh-… Whatever…" Mio gave up and buried her blushing face to her knee.

"So, what were you doing here?"

"I came here to see you…"

"Huh? Wait, you read my message in this morning?"

"Yeah… When I was about to reply it, my cell phone got low on battery. So I couldn't reply your message."

"I see…"

I don't have an idea to continue our conversation this time. So, we both are stay in silence. I noticed that Mio only wears a T-shirt tonight. And now she's trying to warm herself by rubbing her own palms.

I take off my hoodie, "Here, use this. I don't want you catched a cold."

"H-How about you?"

"I'm wearing a long sleeve. I'll be fine." Again, I gave her a grin.

"Okay then…" She puts on my hoodie. "Anyway, Ritsu…"

"Hm?"

"Is it me or… you're softer to me lately?"

So, Mio noticed it already. "Nah, it's just you after all. I'm still the old-stupid-Ritsu as you've known for more than 6 years who always teasing you and received a punishment afterwards."

I can hear Mio's giggling beside me. "Is that so?" Mio stood up. "It's getting cold. Let's go back to our room. I don't want you catched a cold too." Mio is about to open the door.

_Wait, Mio! There's something you have to know about my feeling towards you!_ I have to tell her now!

"I love you, Mio…"

_-End of Ritsu's POV-_

* * *

><p><em>-Mio's POV-<em>

"I love you, Mio…" Ritsu suddenly said that she loves me. And that made me stunned for a while.

"I'm misheard it… right?" I said. It's unbelievable! Ritsu confessed that she loves me.

Ritsu's approaching and trapping me on the wall. "I love you, Mio… I can't hold it any longer…"

"Cut this joke out, Ritsu!" I yelled at her.

"I'm not joking!" She yelled back with the thunder as the background. The weather turns bad. Rain starts to fall.

"I've been in love with you since we were graduated from high school." I can feel that she's looking at my blushing face. I, on the other side, can't stare back to her eyes and only can look to the ground. "Mio… Please… Don't make me endure this feeling anymore…"

_She endured it for that long? _"I… I'm not sure with my own feeling towards you. It's been bugging me lately. Your soft and kind acts towards me; Your new appearance; Your worries about me; Your warm smile. Those are confusing my mind." Ritsu still stares at me with a serious look on her eyes.

I lift my face up and stare at her amber eyes. I ran my hand to take Ritsu's yellow hair-band. "It's so adorable, Ritsu… I really love you with your bangs down."

Ritsu gives me an 'unbelievable-look'. "So… It means that you love me too?"

I gave a sweet kiss on her lips. It wasn't long. "T-That's what on my mind now… So, I… I don't need to answer your question, right?"

_Oh, God! What did I do? _I can't believe it myself. I kissed Ritsu. I kissed Ritsu's lips! How come I could do such thing? I hope Ritsu won't laugh at me after this.

_Gasp! _To my surprise, Ritsu tilts my chin and finds the right angle to plant a kiss on my lips. I close my eyes before our lips touching again for the 2nd times. I grab her shirt around her waist. She holds my cheeks by both of her hands.

The kiss mixed with the water drops from sky. Even we just doing a 'simple-kiss', it's passionate enough for me. My heart is beating so fast. This is my very first kiss with someone I love.

Ritsu breaks the kiss and hugs me tightly. I'm burying my face on her chest. I tighten my grab at the back of her shirt. "I love you, Mio..." she whispered on my left ear. I'm speechless.

Ritsu chuckled and said, "You haven't answered that you love me too since I confessed it, Mio."

"B-Better do than say it, right?" I can feel the heat on my face. Oh, God! I'm blushing again!

"Oh, come on! I want to hear you say that you love me too, Mio!" Ritsu breaks the hug and stares at me. "It's not that hard, is it?"

I gather up all of my courage to answer her. I try to speak up, "I-… I lo-love you too, Ri-Ritsu…"

"What did you say? I can't hear you because of the rain-drops. Say it louder!" Ritsu said a half shouted.

"I LOVE YOU TOO, STUPID RITSU!" I shouted with my eyes closed.

"Pft-…" Ritsu tried not to laugh. But, "Hahahahahahahaha!" She is laughing out loud in front of me.

"Are you making fun of me?" Why she always makes me irritated? "I'm gonna head back to my room!" I opened the roof door then get inside and about to leave Ritsu. But she hugs me from behind.

"Thanks, Mio…" She whispered softly on my ear.

"F-For what?"

"For loving me back. I thought you'll mad at me if I confess it and ruined our friendship…"

"I… thought the same thing…"

I can feel she's smiling behind me. "As an apology because of laughing at you, how about having cups of hot chocolate at my room?"

I'm turning back my body to face Ritsu. Ritsu is still wrapping her arms around my waist. I put both of my hands on her shoulders. "Sounds good. But I have to take a bath and change my clothes first at my room."

"Make it quick, okay?"

I nodded as an answer for Ritsu's question.

"Huh?" She patted her own head. "Where's my head-band?"

"Oh, I dropped it when we were k-kissing…" Now I think about what I have done with Ritsu out there. It was… romantic, wasn't it?

Ritsu left me alone to take back her head-band. But then she gets inside again in no time. She wears her head-band. "Uwaah… The rain is getting heavy out there!" She completely drenched. "HATCHOO~!" Ritsu's sneezing.

"Go change your clothes, Ritsu! Or you'll cathed a co-"

"I know… Let's go." Ritsu grabs my hand and leads us to the elevator.

_-End of Mio's POV-_

* * *

><p>When they reached on the 5th floor, the elevator opens automatically. Mio's room is at the 5th floor. They both are completely drenched. But the brunette-girl is the most drenched one.<p>

"I'll give you 10 minutes before come to my room, Mio!" Ritsu gave a time limit for Mio to change her clothes and bathing.

The black-haired girl frowned, "What? Isn't that too-"

"Oh, too short? Alright then… 9 minutes! You'll get a punishment if you late. Heheheh~" Ritsu's smirking.

Mio is about to go back inside the elevator and give Ritsu a 'lesson' because of her nonsense time limit. But Ritsu quickly press the elevator button to close the automatic door. "Wai-, RITSU!" Too late. The door closed already.

"Geez… What's the point of giving me time limit? She was just kidding, wasn't she? But wait… What did she mean by punishment? She never punch or hit me…" Mio raised one of her eyebrow. "Could it be…?" Mio's mouth agape and then she gulped. _I have to hurry up or she'll do something stupid-er than we've done at the roof. _Mio walks to her room hurriedly.

On the other side, Ritsu is still inside the elevator and waiting for it to reach the 15th floor. Her room is at the 15th floor. She's smiling randomly. She scratched at the back of her head. There's a slight blush on her face. From the way she acts, it seems that she's really happy because the plan that she had prepared yesterday night was a big success.

"I can't believe she kissed me first." Ritsu chuckled. The door opens automatically. Ritsu walks outside the elevator to her room. "Let's start the countdown!" Ritsu looked at her watch. "Well, that was a gag though. I wonder if Mio took this seriously." Ritsu grinned and sniffed.

7 minutes passed and Mio is still dressing. "Gaaaah… It's less than 2 minutes before reach the limit! Damn you, Ritsu… You really deserve me to do this stupid thing, huh? Just wait until I come to your room and I'll be the one who give you a punishment!" Mio cursed softly.

"HATCHOO~! Sniiiiff…" Ritsu has done with her bathing and dressing time. There's a towel on her head. "I catched a cold or someone was talking about me?[1] Sniff…" Now she goes to the kitchen to prepare two cups of hot chocolate. She takes a look to the clock on the wall. "I guess she'll be late… Hmm…" Ritsu's grinning again.

Mio dashed out from her room. When she opened the door of her room harshly, someone was jumped in shock outside her room.

"Eric! You scared me!"

"I-I'm sorry, Akiyama-san. I was about to ring the door-bell." Eric bowed down to Mio. "I've been ordered by-…"

"I'm sorry, Eric. But really, I'm in a rush now!" Mio locked the door and run straight to the elevator.

"Akiyama-san, wait!" Eric tried to chase Mio.

"Tell the details later on the phone!" Mio shouted before the elevator's door completely closed automatically.

Ritsu brings 2 cups of hot chocolate to the living room then plop herself on a large sofa. She is about to take a sip of her hot chocolate. But suddenly someone barged inside her room and successfully makes her burst out. "Cough… Cough… What the heck are you doing, Mio? Why don't you kno-…"

Mio is panting and tries to catch her breath. "Knock first, huh?" Mio cut Ritsu's words. "Should I knock first with the remaining time you gave to me?" Mio slammed the door then approach Ritsu.

"Huh? Did you take it seriously? It was a jo-…" Again, Ritsu's words cut by Mio.

"Ooh… So it was a joke, huh?" Mio's glaring at Ritsu and clenching her fist then… **BUMP! TWACK! **2 attacks landed on Ritsu head.

"A… Aaa… Oww…" Ritsu seemed dying because of Mio's punch. "It… hurts…" Ritsu still holds her head with both of her hands and groaned. "Mio… It… hurts…"

Mio's glare slowly turns into a concerned look. "Ri-Ritsu… A-… Are you okay? Did I hit your head too hard?" Mio sat beside Ritsu and make sure that Ritsu is fine. "Hey, Ritsu answer m-"

Ritsu puts her forefinger on Mio's lips to shush her. "I'm fine… Mio… I'm just… a bit dizzy…" Ritsu laid her head on the sofa.

"That's mean you're not fine…" Mio lowered her head in guilt. "I'm so sorry…"

"No, I'm the one who should say sorry. It's my fault to make fun of you." Ritsu looks at Mio who keeps staring down. "Hey, how long you'll regret like that?"

"But still…"

"Oh, well… You were late, weren't you?"

"…maybe…"

"Well, then! I guess I have to give a punishment for you. Close your eyes!"

"O-Okay…" Mio answered nervously then closed her eyes.

"There ya'… go!" Ritsu flicked on Mio's forehead. "Yup! Done!"

"Ouch!" Mio gasped and groaned softly then opened her eyes. "A dekopin[2]?"

"What? You want more than dekopin, honey?" Ritsu started to tease Mio and pushed her to the edge of the sofa.

"Wai-… Ritsu!" Mio tried to make a distance between her and Ritsu.

When both of their lips are just inches apart, "Your chocolate will be cold soon. Hurry, drink it." Ritsu spoke up and smirked. She back to her position before got on the top of Mio.

Mio is blushing so bad and rise into her sit position. "Were you really supposed to do such an unnecessary thing like just now?" Mio clenched her fist again.

"Oi, oi… Calm down, Mio! Don't make a face like that. It's scary!"

Mio doesn't talk back to Ritsu. She's still blushing and looks down in embarrassment. She was thought that Ritsu would do something like what they did at the roof. But Mio couldn't resist that she likes that moment. She might be thought things like that only happen in a fairly tales. But she just did it with someone she loves.

Ritsu leaned closer to Mio and gave a quick kiss on her lips. "I'm sorry to make a prank on y-"

To Ritsu's surprise, Mio cuts her words by a kiss. Ritsu's eyes went wide in shock. But slowly she closes her eyes to enjoy the moment and kiss her girlfriend back. Yeah, they're officially dating after the confession at the roof.

Ritsu opens her mouth and asks for an entrance to go inside Mio's. Without break the kiss, both of their tongues are wrestling inside. Ritsu pushed Mio and now she is on the top of Mio's body.

_Is this the different side of her? _Ritsu took a peek to see Mio's face. Ritsu stopped their French kiss. But her lips slide down to Mio's neck. Mio feels something sneaking on her back. It's Ritsu's hand trying to open her bra.

"May I… Mio?" Ritsu asked a permission to her girlfriend and still on Mio's neck.

"Ri…tsu… Don't…talk…" Mio bit her lower lips and let out a soft moan.

**Ding, dong. Rrrrrr… **Both of Ritsu's door-bell and cell phone ringing at the same time. Her cell phone is vibrating exactly. And those sounds were stopped the two's activity. Ritsu wiped some saliva on her lips and so did Mio.

"Dammit! Who the hell are they! Tch…" Ritsu cursed. "Mio, you open the door. I'm gonna answer my call."

Mio nodded and got up from the sofa. "Who is it?" Asked her before she opened the door.

"Akiyama-san, it's me. I know you're here." This voice seems prevalent to her.

"Eric?" Something clicked on her mind. _I forgot to call him!_ And she opened the door.

"I've called you but no answer. So I came here to ask Tainaka-san if you're here or not."

"I'm sorry I left my cell phone at my room. So? What were you going to tell me back then?"

"Uhh… I've been ordered by Hiroyuki-sama to guard you whenever you go. She told me that those reporters and paparazzi are in front of this apartment's lobby."

"What?" Mio shocked.

"Mio? Who is it?" Ritsu walked to see who her guest is. "Oh, it's you."

"Good evening, Tainaka-san" Eric bowed down for a while. "Has Roy told you about-"

"Guarding me, huh?" Ritsu already figured it out what will Eric says. "And so the other members, right? He told me on the phone just now and he would be here soon."

"That's right, Tainaka-san" Eric lowered his head. "The reporters might be inside this apartment. So, I'll make sure if no one disturbing Akiyama-san and the others."

"Uhh… well. I need to discuss something with Mio about our problem. So, can you-…"

"I'll wait here, outside your room, Tainaka-san." This time, Eric cut Ritsu's line. "Roy will be here too."

"I'm sorry if we troubled you." Mio said with a worry look on her face.

"It's okay Akiyama-san. It's our duty to protect all of HTT members."

"Okay, then… I'll continue my conversation with Mio." Ritsu excused herself to go back inside her room.

* * *

><p>Ritsu plopped herself on the sofa and let out a long sigh. "Seriously, what actually they want from us and make this issue to be a big fuss?"<p>

"Beats me…" Mio sat beside Ritsu. "May I take this?" Mio pointed at a white cup on the table right in front of her.

"Sure…" Ritsu said without looking at Mio. She covered her eyes with her right arm. Mio noticed it when she took a sip of her hot chocolate. Well, it's not hot anymore.

"Ritsu, are you okay?" Mio asked gently with a worried tone.

"I'm a bit sleepy actually…" Ritsu stretched her hands.

"You have to sleep then. You told me not to push myself. Yet you're the one who talk!"

"I have to find a perfect way to settle this, Mio…"

"Sure, go ahead. But don't rue it later!" Mio got up from her sit position.

"Mio! Where are you goi-"

"I'll go back to my room."

Before Ritsu say something, Mio left and out of sight already. She took her cell phone and flipped it.

"Roy, guard Mio until she gets in her room." **BEEP**. Ritsu hang up the call without any answer from her private bodyguard, Roy.

"Oh, you're done, Akiyama-san?" Eric asked when Mio got outside Ritsu's room.

"Yeah…" Mio answered simply.

"Shall I escort you to your room now?" Eric asked the 2nd time.

"I'll go to!" Roy popped behind Eric. "Tainaka-san said to me that I have to guard you to your room along with Eric."

"Her worries about me are too much." Mio face-palmed and sighed. "Whatever. Let's go."

* * *

><p>Mio got inside her room and let Eric and Roy patrolling around and doing their job. Mio took her cell phone on her bed and flipped it. There are 15 missed calls and 2 messages. When Mio is about to read the messages, her cell phone is vibrating. An incoming call. It's written 'Ritsu' on the screen. She pressed a green button.<p>

"Yes?" Mio lies on her bed.

"You left your girlfriend without any goodbye kiss. You're no fun" Ritsu was pouting on the other side.

"I hope it can reflect your stubbornness." Mio said coldly. There was a pause for a few seconds before Mio breaks it. "Say, Ritsu… Why you worried about me that much? You even didn't pay attention to your condition."

"Isn't it ridiculous? It's because I love you. I'll do everything to keep you safe and guarding you. Even if it costs my life, I'll do everything I could."

Mio didn't talk back to what Ritsu said earlier. She kept silent and blushing.

"I bet you're blushing now, Mio-chuan~" Ritsu said with a teasing tone.

_How did she know? _"I-I'm not blushing! Stupid Ritsu!"

"You've fallen in love with a stupid person, huh? What a nice decision."

_Yeah, you're right. I chose you as my first love. Even though you're stupid and always teasing me, you're gently and considerate after all. I've fallen to the right person. _"There, you admitted that you're stupid." Mio said irritatedly.

"Yeah… Yeah…" Ritsu gave up and didn't want ended up fighting with her new girlfriend.

"Ritsu…"

"Hn?"

"I think I can understand now why people always say that first love never dies."

"First love, eh?"

"Something wrong with first love?"

"Noo~thing… Hey, aren't you going to sleep now? We'll have a morning practice tomorrow at 10."

"Huh? Is there a new schedule? Who told you about that?"

"It's because tonight we didn't practice. So it moved to tomorrow morning. Oh, you were sleeping when we talked about this on limo. Azusa reminded you by sent a message, didn't she?"

"I haven't checked it yet…"

"Well, then. It's time for bed, honey~"

"What are you now? A husband?"

"Who knows I'll be the one for you in the future?"

Mio gasped when she heard that from Ritsu. She's blushing for the records today. Mio can hear Ritsu's chuckled on the phone.

"Ritsu, should we tell the others about our… relationship?

"Hmm… I think Yui, Mugi and Azusa will be fine. But I dunno about that aunty and our bodyguards.

"But we have to tell them, don't we?"

"Just tell three of them first. We have to settle down your issue before we go on public."

_She's right. I have to be more careful to decide._

"Let's think about it later. It's almost 10. G'Night, dear…"

"Night, Ritsu…"

* * *

><p>The morning comes. Mio prepared her music score and other composing equipments and packed it into her bag. After done prepared, she went to the elevator and pushed the 10th button. Houkago Tea Time's private studio is at 10th floor.<p>

"It's 10 past 12. I bet I'm the only one who late." Mio was talking to herself.

The elevator reached at the 10th floor. When Mio got out from the elevator, she saw someone who familiar on her sight in front of the studio's door. The person walked to the opposite way of Mio's.

_Ritsu? With her bangs down? Where is she going to? And why she passed the studio? _Mio felt something weird with Ritsu in this morning.

"Ritsu, where are you going? Don't tell me you forget where the studio is!"

To Mio's surprise, Ritsu didn't say anything moreover she didn't pay any attention to her. Ritsu just walked away and passed Mio.

"Hey, Ritsu! Don't ignore me!" Mio grabbed Ritsu's arm.

"Did you talk to me?" Asked Ritsu and made Mio frowned.

"Huh?" _Her voice is lower?_ Mio made a disbelieve look. "Is that a new way of joking around me, Ritsu? Get rid of this and go practice!"

Ritsu pinned and locked Mio on the wall. She grabbed both of Mio's arms tightly. "I believe you're talking to the wrong person, lady…"

_Wait, brown eyes? Oh, crap! This isn't Ritsu! What is he trying to do to me? _Mio finally realized that the person in front of her isn't her girlfriend.

The real Ritsu has just reached the 10th floor by the different elevator. She saw something in front of studio which made her temper raised to the max. Without hesitation, Ritsu dashed and pushed the guy who pinned Mio to the wall then punched him right on his face. The guy fell to the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO HER, YOU PERVERT!" Ritsu shouted and made Yui, Mugi and Azusa out from the studio.

"W-What happened?" Asked Mugi worriedly.

"What a nice punch you had…" The guy who looks alike Ritsu tries to stand up.

"Huh?" Something clicked on Ritsu's mind. "Re-… Ret…su?" Ritsu's mouth agape. "TANAKA RETSU?"

"Oh, you know my name?" The Retsu guy said as he rubbed his left cheek.

"WHAT?" Yui, Mio, Mugi and Azusa said at the same time. "TANAKA RETSU?"

Ritsu gasped and something popped on her mind.

_-TBC-_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**[1] **Due to Japanese Mythology, if you're sneezing it means that someone was talking about you.

**[2] **Dekopin = flicked forehead

* * *

><p>The main OC has finally showed up! Uhh…well…how I'm gonna say it… I'M TERRIBLY SORRY FOR THE DELAY! *bows deeply*<p>

This is the longest chapter so far. I should've splitted it into 2 chapters. But well, it can't be helped…

I'm sorry I can't make it more romantic. Well, I don't have any experience as a reference about it -.-

I'll introduce all of my OCs at the next chapter. And I'm sorry… NO SPOILER for next chapter~ :3

Kindly give me your review. Thank you in advance~!


End file.
